blackforgefandomcom-20200214-history
Dante Steel
"If you cant fix it with guns, you haven't got enough of them!" :—Dante Dante Steel is a legendary hero of the wastelands, he has earned more honors than times he has shaved. Dante is also a proud citizen of Arcos city, bearing the rank of a Captain in the cities' military force, the'' "Brethren of the Black Forge".'' Dante is a fearless and down-to-earth, with a plethora of battle, leadership and survival skills at his disposal, and is one of the most feared names to the horrors and terror lords of the wastes. Early Life Dante was born in the winter of 3186 into one of the many desperate families that just managed to survive the apocalypse of 3177. After settling down in Arcos City, which was serving as a refuge camp at the time, the Steel family learnt to earth a living through Hydroponic algae farming. After the apocalypse green algae became popular as a food source, being that it grew at astonishing speeds. Current Day Personality Dante is an extremley hard working person, taking his duty way too seriously. He has known to spend up to 200 days a year in the wilderness, hunting down any horror or bandit he sees, and returning in a state that many describe as'' "looking healthier than how he appeared before he left". Appearance Equipment Dante carries few items of monetary worth, as most of his equipment is outdated and aesthetically unappealing. What is interesting is that Dante seems to make very good use of his equipment, seeing "the new stuff" as worthless. He also seems to have an obsession for engraving his weapons with intimidating phrases. This also highlights his very black sense of humor. MKII Tactical Assault Rifle The MKII was the premier battle rifle of the last 30 years, being reliable and cheap to manufacture, but also having tremendous stopping power. Dante's rifle was owned by his father, and he first aquired it after his father's death. It fires .50 calibre titanium-alloy shells at 500 rounds per minute will a muzzle velocity of 1000m/s. It is enscibed with the words "Kill everyone you meet". EK7 Portable EMP Device Ever since becoming a Hunter, Dante has always carried several EK7s, in case of emergencies. The EK7 is no ordinary EMP. It emits a single high energy pulse, radiating outwards from the device body. An electronic key is removed to activate it, and only the holder of the key is not affected by the device. The device is best used when the carrier is completely outnumbered and outgunned, for escaping. Dante has never had to pull one, but you never know... Vector Assault Shotgun The Vector Assault Shotgun was created using age-old technology, with a new twist. Similar weapons of the early third millennia used metal or lead shot, but the Vector uses superheated magnetic air-pulses, riddled with many volatile quarks, which means that the weapon has immense stopping power, and has the power to kill a Terror Lord. The only downfall to this is it has a very short range. It is only effective on targets at up to 10 metres from the muzzle. Dante's weapon coated in a scratched layer of military green paint, with a stencilled skull just visible on the hilt. MAPP4 Pistol (MAPP - Magnetic Armour Piercing Pistol) Dante has been known to take this pistol for assassinations. It fires .20 calibre titanium-alloy shells at 80 rounds per minute. Dante is also known to use "exotic" rounds for this pistol when the situation demands it, such as silver-tipped bullets when attacking Vampires, and acid-filled rounds for Bile Seepers. What is most noted it that this pistol is the only piece of equipment that Dante has ever purchased from John Duske, being that Dante hates most post-apocalyptic salesmen's tendencies to rip people off. Inscribed onto the barrel of this pistol is the word "Payback" Captain's Bloody Headsmasher Named by those who've seen Dante wielding it, the 'Captain's Bloody Headsmasher' is simply a shovel. But in the hands of a trained master, this shovel transforms from a simple digging tool into a deadly weapon. With the striking force to down a mutant in one hit, the Headsmasher is for when Dante just wants it "up close and personal". Dante also used this very shovel to bury his father and mother, and has been stained with their blood ever since. Some say thats what gives it it's extraordinary killing power. It can also be used to dig Dante out of trouble, when he requires it. Along the shaft are the words "If you can read this, you're already dead". Relations with other Notable Persons *Og Brindoolok Dante is also a childhood rival of Og, Dante believing ''" I started beating him when i was round about ten". He does however, takes a lot longer to kill large opponents that Og does, Dante usually sets up an elaborate trap, and Og simply blowing their bodies into pulp with a psychic bolt. Dante's best friend. *Jordan Park His relationship with Jordan however is difficult to make sense of. Sometimes they seem to like each other, and at other times they refuse to even make eye contact. *James Morrigon. A very powerful Spiritual Mage that poses a great threat to the existence of Arcos City, and every living thing on earth. Dante's arch enemy. *Lilly Steel. Dante's only surviving family member after an encounter with James Morrigon. A very powerful, but inexperienced spiritual mage. * Quotes By -- About Category:Characters Category:All Content Category:Australia